


Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole 2

by YipYapYampie



Category: Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Kathryn Lasky
Genre: Adoption, Civil War, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, LOTS of spoilers for Guardians of Ga'Hoole, Legends, Major Original Character(s), Post-War, Sieges, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YipYapYampie/pseuds/YipYapYampie
Summary: Return back to the lands of Ga'Hoole with a new set of untold stories! Full of heartbreak, drama and war for your gizzard's content!(This fic will not acknowledge the Bears of the Ice Series due to the fact that I haven't read them. May allude to Wolves of the Beyond. Tags will be added as the story progresses, and this contains a LOT of spoilers.)
Relationships: Eglantine/Primrose, Kludd/Nyra, OC/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole 2

Hello, dear reader, if you're an owl, owlet, or any species inbetween! As I take quill to paper and write these tales for you on this fine Punkie Night, the Great Ga'Hoole tree is currently blooming beyond what you learned the last time you read about our world, as we tuck in and prepare for the end of the Copper Rose Rain and the start of the White Rain.

You probably know about the beginning of our owl kind with Glaux, the legends of Hoole and the founding of the tree, the War of the Ice Claws, and our conflict with the Pure Ones (and later they Blue Brigade, too), or maybe some other obscure events such as the Battle of Little Hoole and the terrors of St. Aggies. However, digging throughout the libraries of the Great Tree, the Glauxian Brothers, the Palace of Mists and so on, I come here to tell you more tales we've almost lost to time.

As a learning scholar at the Great Tree, I feel that I should share these tales I've discovered due to my moons and moons of research. Tales of war, tales of romance, tales of much, much more than that.

I present to you, my readers, lost tales of Ga'Hoole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I'm excited to write this fanfic!
> 
> The stories after this point will be much longer, as I have a lot planned for this little passion fanfic I have.
> 
> Also, I'd like to give thanks to MongooseLover on the Guardians of Ga'Hoole wiki for some of the ideas going to be featured in this fanfic. This wouldn't be possible without their help.


End file.
